Lucy
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Lucy is perfect for Riku, but then so is Fuu. What is he to do? inspired by 'Lucy' from skillet's new album Awake. Disclaimer: all lyrics belong to skillet.
1. Prelude

---xxXo Chapter One oXxx---

---Prelude---

_My name is Riku and I'm in love._

_Her name is Lucy, she has beautiful black hair, brown eyes and a voice sweeter than an angel's._

"_Riku what kind of ice cream do you want?"_

_Her attitude towards life was unparalleled._

"_Riku are you listening to me?"_

_Right now we're at Seventh Heaven ice creamery getting ice cream._

"_Riku, I will hit you if you don't answer me in five seconds"_

_Seventh heaven was certainly a worth while description of how I felt when I was with Lucy. This ice creamery has got to be my favourite place to be at the moment._

"_3, 2-"_

_Probably because-_

"_Ow Lucy!" I complained after she thwacked me on the head._

"_You weren't listening to me," she shrugged, "What kind of ice cream do you want?" she asked._

"_Chocolate" I replied, she nodded and went to the counter to order. Damn, she made me lose my train of thought._

… _I remember! I'm in love with Lucy._

_She's perfect. She makes me laugh, she makes me happy, and she buys me ice cream._

"_You owe me twenty munny," Lucy handed me a chocolate ice cream._

_Alright, so she'd not perfect, but I still love her. We've been dating for months now and I don't think I've ever been happier._

"_Riku, if you don't eat that you owe me forty," Lucy pointed to my ice cream._

_It was when I started eating my ice cream I noticed three people enter the shop. In particular a small girl with red eyes._

"_Are you checking her out?" Lucy asked, she didn't look to happy._

"_Of course not." I replied. Truth be told I was, she was gorgeous. I has to listen to their conversation to catch this girls name._

"_Seifer, this was an awesome idea y'know." the tall guy said to the shorter guy. I didn't want their names, I wanted hers._

"_What flavour meat head?" Seifer asked his friend._

"_Sea Salt, y'know." he replied. Seifer and the girl rolled their eyes._

"_Fuu?" Seifer asked her. Her name was Fuu. I liked it, it suited her nicely._

"_Chocolate," she replied curtly. We even had the same taste in ice cream._

_God, what am I thinking? Lucy's right here with me, and she bought me this delicious, magnificent ice cream..._

_That I owed her twenty munny for, But whatever, I love Lucy, she's beautiful._

"_I think I have gas," Lucy said._

…

_Yep beautiful in every way._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

Riku and his best friend Sora were sitting on the beach, currently discussing the women in their lives.

"Honestly, I think you should go for it." Riku told Sora.

"You think?" Sora squirmed. He always got nervous when talking about Kairi.

"You and Kairi are made for each other." Riku assured him.

"I guess," He bit his lip, "What about you and Lucy?" He changed the subject.

"We're going great." Riku replied. There was a long pause

"No problems?" Sora was trying to get something out of Riku.

"None." Riku replied.

"At all?" Sora prompted

"Nope."

There was another pause. Sora obviously didn't believe Riku. He knew him much better then that and could see straight through his lie.

"I saw another girl," Riku caved.

"As in slept with her or just checked her out?" Sora asked for clarification.

"Checked her out." Riku replied. He looked really guilty about it too.

"So what, you only checked her out, big deal" Sora shrugged. "surpriseingly enough, I check out girls all the time

"Yes but you don't have a girlfriend but. See, just looking at her made me think of her like I think of Lucy" Riku explained. Sora looked blankly for a minute.

"That's not good," Sora shook his head.

"What am I going to do?" Riku put his head in his hands.

"Avoid her and stay with Lucy." Sora said simply. Riku gave him a look from under his hair. "You and Lucy make relationship stuff look easy, don't ruin it Riku."

"I'll try not to" Riku said.

"Atta boy," Sora patted Riku on the back.

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

X

X

X

_**I know it's not very long but this piece was only a quick idea that sprung into my mind and I don't want to make it drag on too long before I forget all my current idea's for fan fics.**_

_**There's a poll on my profile I'd like people to vote on to help me with things so please vote.**_

_**Thank you for your time, please spend a few seconds on a review, your comments are very much appreciated.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	2. Should've When You Could've

---xxXo Chapter Two oXxx---

---Should've When You Could've---

_~It ain't my fault~_

_~You don't know a good thing~_

_I was sitting quietly on the paopu tree. It's my thinking place, also it's where I met Lucy. I was hoping the memories of this place could shed some light on this whole Fuu issue._

"_Hey."_

_Apparently that wasn't going to happen all I could think about was Fuu._

"_Hello?"_

_I mean, can she be in my head any more? I can't even go five minutes without seeing her eyes_

"_Silver,"_

_or eye? I only saw one, I assume the other looks just the same._

"_Ow, what the?!!!" I looked up to see none other than Fuu._

"_Drift much?" She muttered to herself, "Fuu," She held her hand out for a handshake._

"_Riku" I replied, shaking it._

"_Seventh Heaven," she said._

"_What?" I was slightly confused._

"_Staring," she laughed._

"_You noticed?" I asked shyly._

"_You were obvious,"_

"_You think?" I asked._

"_She noticed." Fuu referred to Lucy. Lucy had noticed, but did she think anything of it?_

"_Yeah she did." I said sullenly. I love Lucy, I really do, but there's just something about Fuu._

"_You like me?" She was trying to suss out why I was staring at her in the ice creamery.. I got the feeling she was a woman of few words. Probably because in out entire conversation the longest sentence she'd made was three words._

"_Yeah I do." I confessed, "But Lucy she-" I was cut off by Fuu's lips on mine._

"_Doesn't matter." Fuu finished for me. At that moment, no she didn't. Fuu was all over me and I all over her. Until we were one._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

like a daily ritual Sora walked to Riku's. It was like an unspoken agreement since Riku and gotten a girlfriend that he spend the day with her and in the evening Sora and Riku hang out at Riku's. Without knocking, Sora walked into Riku's house to find him in the middle of a miniature breakdown.

"Dude, what happened?" Sora rushed over to Riku. He was sitting cross legged on the floor staring at his hands like they were evil.

"What have I done Sora?" Riku asked. His voice was hysterical with just a hint of impending doom.

"I don't know Riku, what have you done," Sora asked cautiously

"I'm a horrible person." Riku looked at Sora though his hair, "I've slept with Fuu."

"I don't believe it," Sora's jaw dropped, "How could you?" Sora was horrified.

"I don't know I just did," Riku squeezed his eyes shut. Willing it to be nothing more than a dream, a really bad dream.

When he opened his eyes, nothing had changed. Sora was still dumbstruck, Lucy was still unaware.

And he's still slept with Fuu.

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

_~You should it could've been so good.~_

X

X

X

_**Second chapter, this is the basis of the whole fic, I'll keep going with this I've finished the draft anyway. Hope you all enjoyed so far. The lyrics at the beginning and the end are from the song by Skillet that matches the chapter title. As they will in the rest of the chapters in the fic.**_

_**As I said before, the chapter aren't meant to be long so please don't get put off by short chapters. Keep reading, please.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review for me. I'd very much appreciate it.**_

_**~Shazi-chan **_


	3. Sometimes

---xxXo Chapter Three oXxx---

---Sometimes---

_~Sometimes when I lie~_

_~I know you're on to me~_

_Okay, it's been a week since I first saw Fuu. And I've slept with her 6 times in total. God I'm such a horrible person._

"_Riku are you okay?"_

_But I can't stop. I really want to. It's ridiculous how much I want to but I can't bring myself to break it off with Fuu._

"_Riku, hello!"_

_I mean, I love Lucy, I never stopped and I never will. Even the times I was with Fuu, Lucy was always in the back of my mind._

"_Ow!, Lucy,"_

"_Seriously is that the only way to get your attention?" Lucy frowned._

"_When I drift off like that yeah it is." I laughed beside myself. It was all just a cruel joke really. It felt like life was laughing in my face saying: You can have this or you can have that, but god help you if you try to have both._

"_You seemed different to all the other times you drift off into your own head, is everything okay?" she asked. For the love of god, she's onto me. She totally knows what's going on"_

"_Everything is fine," I tried my hardest to sound convincing, "Just worried about Sora and Kairi," That was a horrible cover up, she'd see right through it._

"_They still haven't got together?" She asked, completely believing the lie. I internally breathed a sigh of relief. Had I done it out loud she would start questioning again._

"_Yeah, I told Sora to just go for it," I replied, going along with the story, it was partially true. Amidst all the trouble with Fuu and holding it all together I was still wondering about Sora and Kairi. I just hope Lucy doesn't catch on before things go too far._

"_My god he still hasn't worked up the courage to say anything," Lucy shook he head disbelievingly._

"_I know right?" I dived strait into the conversation as if nothing ever happened. I pretended that we were normal and that Fuu wasn't part of my life._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

"Lucy told me to tell you to hurry up and tell Kairi you like her or she will for you." Riku greeted cheerily as Sora walked through his front door.

Once again without knocking.

"Yes hello to you too Riku," Sora replied.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Riku asked Sora shrugged and sat down.

"The timing's never come up," He sat his chin in his hands.

"Ah, or course, timing is everything," Riku said rather philosophically.

"Exactly," Sora agreed, "And the right time has never presented itself."

"At this point Sora, I don't think it really matters any more," Riku said.

"Is that what you said about Fuu?" Sora turned Riku's words back on him.

"No, that's not what I said about Fuu. I'm trying really hard not to get with her," Riku retaliated.

"Oh yeah sure, sleeping with her six times is really trying not to Riku." Sora raised his voice slightly in agitation.

"You're right," Riku put his head in his hands in shame "What am I going to do?" he asked

"End it." Sora said.

"What?" Riku looked up at Sora, confused.

"End whatever it is that's going on between you an Fuu or break up with Lucy," Sora replied

"It's not quite that simple Sora," Riku said.

"It should be a no brainer," Sora rebutted.

"But it isn't," Riku replied.

"You love Lucy right?" Sora asked, Riku nodded in reply, "And Fuu?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly. Riku thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure" Riku replied.

"End it before it goes to far' Sora said firmly.

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

_~I don't know why I do~_

_~The things is do to you~_

X

X

X

_**hmm, yes things are progressing rather quickly, I recall saying in the first chapter that this is only a short fic, not a 94 chapter epic! I believe there's thirteen chapters in all. **_

_**It's funny, this fic is inspired by Skillet. By all reasons I should be listening to them while writing but instead I'm listening to the Final Fantasy VII soundtrack and well as Advent Children soundtrack :D in particular Aerith's theme, and Red XIII's theme. As much as I hate Aerith as a character in FFVII I can't help but tear up when I hear her theme.**_

_**I actually have nothing against Aerith character, she'd awesome, I just don't like her in FFVII with cloud. Crisis Core on the other hand.... well, she and Zack are just adorable together.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	4. Monster

---xxXo Chapter Four oXxx---

---Monster---

_~I feel it deep within~_

_~It's just beneath the skin~_

_~I must confess that I feel like a monster~_

_My name's Riku and I'm a monster._

_I love two girls: one I've been dating for months and decided long ago she was perfect for me and one that I've only just met and hardly know a thing about her._

"_Riku?"_

_Here I am with Lucy, the girl I fell in love with first, and she hasn't got a clue about the other girl as far as I know._

"_Riku, quit spacing out."_

_I don't deserve Lucy. She's too good for a monster like me._

"_Ow, Lucy!"_

"_Sorry," she shrugged, "You were spacing out again." I tend to do that quite a bit. I've been told that my day consists of: wake up, think, eat, think, bathe, think etc..._

"_I do that a lot Lucy, you know that," I said to her._

"_Well duh, you should have a huge bruise on your arm from all the times I've had to snap you out of it," She rolled her eyes, "And Sora, who I'm pretty sure hits you harder than I do," she grinned, "I swear it the only thing that snaps you out of it." she laughed. Music to my ears._

"_Yes well" I cleared my throat. Little did she know, Fuu had found a new, less painful way of snapping me out if it._

"_Anyway, in all seriousness. I heard someone say something about you and someone called Fuu" holy shit! She knows, she's heard, I'm so screwed!!! "Who's Fuu?" She asked._

_C'mon Riku you can save this._

_**Oh god! She knows, I'm a horrible, horrible person.**_

_Just say something that denies it._

_**DENY!?! she's gonna see right through anything I say**_

_Just say something!_

"_I have no idea." I said to Lucy. Horrible lie, she's going to see right through it._

"_That's good." she smiled, I didn't deserve such a trusting smile._

_I had a feeling that she didn't really believe me. Not that I blamed her for that, any other time she would have seen through the lie with ease._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

"Dude, I asked Kairi out!" Sora almost yelled when he walked in Riku's front door. He still didn't knock before coming in.

"And?" Riku prompted.

"She said yes!" he squealed like an over excited school girl.

"Okay, first of all never do that again." Riku said, "Second of all, congratulations you dumb ass."

Sora grinned, obviously ecstatic about Kairi. So much that he missed Riku's insult. Riku wasn't sure if he should bust Sora's mood with his own problems or let it go and celebrate with him.

"So anyway, enough about me," Sora turned to Riku. Riku knew exactly what was coming next. "Is it you and Fuu or you and Lucy?" he asked.

"I still don't know yet." Riku replied. "I still haven't worked it all out"

"C'mon Riku, don't do this," Sora said, "You're not only hurting Lucy, you're hurting yourself."

"I know." Riku replied irritably.

"Be a man and pick." Sora said firmly.

"It's not that simple Sora," Riku snapped, "I really can't pick," he said.

"Who do you love more?" Sora began to question Riku.

"I don't know, that's the problem," Riku shrugged.

"Who do you know more about?"

"Lucy."

"Who's feelings do you care more about?"

"Lucy."

"Who do you see more often?"

"Wait, as in frequency or time spent with them?" Riku asked back

"Frequency," Sora clarified.

"Fuu."

"Time spent with them?"

"Lucy."

"What do you get from seeing Fuu?"

"Sex and no back sass."

"And Lucy?"

"Sex and loads of back sass."

"But?" Sora prompted, he could see there was more too it.

"She makes me laugh, and she's cute and perfect for me in every way," Riku sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Riku paused, still indecisive.

"Dump Fuu?" he hoped he had the right answer.

"Very good," Sora congratulated. Riku nodded happily. He would do that as soon as he could.

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

_~I hate what I've become~_

_~The nightmare's just begun~_

_~I must confess that I feel like a monster~_

X

X

X

_**Getting to the climax to the story now, if anyone has heard the Skillet song 'Lucy' they should be able to predict, loosely at least, what's going to happen next.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review as it makes me happy and everyone loves a happy author because they write more!**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	5. It's Not Me It's You

---xxXo Chapter 5 oXxx---

---It's Not Me It's You---

_~Let's get the story strait~_

_~You are a poison~_

_I can't believe I did it. I got rid of Fuu, but what she said when she was leaving got me._

"_Oh for the love of god."_

_Seriously, she said to me: "You will come back." Not only did she say more than 3 words in a sentence she really sounded like she believed it too._

"_Ow, Lucy!"_

"_Will you quit it with the spacing out?" Lucy said irritably._

"_Sorry," I apologised. I was thinking, maybe I should tell her about Fuu. Would she be angry?_

"_I thought I said quit spacing out." Lucy scolded, I smiled, I missed being like this with Lucy. "Why're you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked sceptically._

"_No reason," I replied. She looked puzzled. If only she knew why I was so happy._

"_You're bizarre Riku,"She shook her head, "Ice cream?" she offered. I nodded, ice cream with Lucy sounded perfect._

"_Chocolate?" she asked. Knowing it was my favourite flavour._

"_I think I'll go for butterscotch today," I replied with a grin. Thank god it was just me and Lucy again._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

Lucy though Riku was acting really strange. For the last week he'd been really sad and depressed, now he was really happy for some godforsaken reason. He'd even asked her to get him her favourite flavour ice cream instead of his own.

So there she was at seventh heaven ice creamery for once ordering two butterscotch ice creams.

"Here you are Riku," she handed Riku an ice cream.

"Thanks Lucy," Riku grinned the same grin he'd been wearing all day.

"No problem," she replied cautiously.

"Lucy, there's something I need to tell you" Riku started what Lucy felt to be a big confession wearily. "look, I haven't been completely honest with you" he said.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Lucy asked.

"That Fuu girl you've been hearing about?" Riku prompted, hoping she'd remember their previous conversation on the subject.

"What about her?" Lucy asked. Now Riku was really acting strange, first he ignored her eistence, now he was bringing her up again.

"Chances are, the things you've heard are true," her replied quietly. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. How? Why? When?

"You didn't did you?" she said suggestively

"I'm so sorry Lucy, but I did." Riku replied. Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes, she was so angry with him. How could he do that, she trusted him so completely and he'd done this with it?

"I can't believe you!" she screamed and stormed out of Seventh Heaven ice creamery.

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

_~All the lies and stupid things you say and do~_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**The climax is coming, I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I'm curious, how would you all prefer to hear about your other half cheating? How would you react to the news? I would like them to tell me themselves and I'd be very upset about it. I probably wouldn't cry in front of them, I try very hard not to cry in the eyes of others (except when I'm drunk.)**_

_**Review with you answers and what you think of it so far. Thank you.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	6. Hero

---xxXo Chapter Six oXxx---

---Hero---

_~I need a hero~_

_~To save me now~_

_~I need a hero~_

_~To save my life~_

_For the love of god Lucy stop running. Stop and let me explain_

"_Lucy!" I called after her "Lucy!!"_

_she didn't stop, she just kept running I shouldn't have said anything, I should've have waited until, go I don't know. I just shouldn't have said anything._

"_Lucy wait, just let me explain." I kept calling after her but she wouldn't listen._

"_Lucy please" I pleaded. She had to hear me out eventually, she just had to._

"_No Riku, I can't believe you did that to me," She screamed back at me. I deserved every bit of her anger. "I can't believe it occurred to you at all." she yelled back behind her and kept running._

_She was so fast I was amazed I'd kept up with her so far. She really did want to be away from me, not that I blamed her at all. I was a terrible monster because of what I did. I just wished she'd stop and let me finish._

"_Lucy please just let me explain," I was still calling out to her even when we'd ran from Seventh heaven on the beach, well into town._

"_What's to explain Riku?" she yelled back hysterically. This was staring to go bad, it was only a matter of time before someone got hurt._

"_Please Lucy," I'm sure she was sick of hearing my voice calling after her. People were staring at us, but she didn't care. She just kept pushing them out of her way, ignoring everyone that called her rude and whatever other obscene word they could think of._

"_No Riku," she cried, "Leave me alone." as she was running she kept turning back to see if I was still following her. Each time her eyes were more filled with tears._

_I couldn't help but feel like the world's biggest ass hole every time I saw the look of pain in her eyes._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

As the chase got further and further into town Lucy saw the first set of traffic lights.

She wondered how she could be so stupid, all her friends had warned her about Riku, Roxas her twin brother had warned her about Riku, yet she was stupid enough to go against their judgement and they were right. He really was just a selfish jerk. Why did she ever trust him.

"Damn," Lucy cursed as she got to the lights, just as they changed. At this rate Riku was going to catch her.

"Come one," She groaned she pushed the button to change the lights several times. Riku was getting closer she had to hurry.

"Lucy hold on," Riku was five metres away from her, Lucy glanced out to see any oncoming traffic and saw none so she sprinted out onto the road. Riku almost caught her

"Stay away from me," without a second thought Riku followed Lucy out onto the road. Halfway across, inches away from catching Lucy, Riku was ripped from the ground.

The world around him slowed as he came crashing down onto the windshield of a car. Just before blacking out he saw Lucy's head smash onto the front end.

_~A hero will save me~_

_~Just in time~_

X

X

X

_**D: oh noes!**_

_**Rather predictable I thought, I dunno, review and tell me if you saw this coming. Or to let me know if there's any mistakes and what not.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_

_**P.S a metre is about 3 ft... roughly. Someone who's 6' tall is around 1.8 metres so yeah, hope that clears it up for you American readers who still don't understand the metric system. XD**_


	7. Forgiven

---xxXo Chapter Seven oXxx---

---Forgiven---

_~Forgive me now cause I~_

_~Have been unfaithful~_

_~Don't ask me why cause I don't know~_

_The world seemed kind of fuzzy and too bright. I'm not sure why. Is all seemed unreal._

"_Riku pay attention" Lucy said impatiently. Her voice was kinda distant._

"_Lucy, I'm so sorry" I remember what I'd done to her "I shouldn't-" she put her finger to my lips._

"_It doesn't matter," She smiled, "All is forgiven" she wrapped her arms around me._

"_Thank you" I whispered in her ear._

_~So many times I've tried~  
~But was unable~  
~But this heart belongs to you alone~_

_I got a hint of deja vu, I was in Seventh Heaven and Lucy was bringing me some butterscotch ice cream._

"_Thanks Lucy." I grinned._

"_No problem." she replied cautiously. Now was the perfect time to tell her about Fuu._

"_Lucy, there's something I need to tell you." I said wearily. Lucy looked confused. "Look I haven't been completely honest with you." I nervously scratched the back of my neck. Telling someone you've cheated on them is harder than I thought it would be._

"_What are you talking about Riku?" She asked, I feel so guilty. I don't even know why I did it in the first place. I wish I knew, maybe it would make things simpler._

"_That Fuu girl you've been hearing about?" I prompted._

"_Don't say it," She said quickly. I must admit she caught on fast._

"_I'm so sorry I-" she cut me off._

"_Don't apologise," she shook her head. "Apologies don't cut it."_

"_But-"_

"_Are you still seeing her?" She cut me off again. I shook my head in reply._

_~Now I'm in our secret place~  
~Alone in your embrace~  
~Where all my wrongs have been erased~  
~You have forgiven~_

Lucy and Riku were sitting on the paopu tree together. The place wasn't exactly secret, but it was known among the youth of the area as Riku's spot.

"Riku, I hope we can go back to the way we were." Lucy said. She was looking up at the sky, taking in all it's beauty to contrast the ugly things that had been happening between her and Riku.

"Me too." Riku replied. He was looking at the ground, wondering if hell was where he was going. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"What was she like?" Lucy asked, curious to know what it was that attracted Riku to her. Riku thought for a moment.

"I didn't really know her." Riku admitted, "She never said a lot," Lucy nodded. All wasn't perfect between them, but Riku was forgiven.

_~Forgive me I'm ashamed~  
~I've loved another~  
~I can't explain cause I don't know~  
_

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

X

X

X

_**If you haven't worked it out, this chapter isn't reality this is all in Riku's head. All should be explained in the next chapter. Review for you thoughts and any corrections that need to be made.**_

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	8. Awake And Alive

---xxXo Chapter Eight oXxx---

---Awake and Alive---

_~When my faith is getting weak~_

_~And I feel like giving in~_

_I blinked my eyes open, fighting the brightness of the room._

_Carefully I sat up to examine my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, Kairi and Sora were sleeping in chairs next to my bed._

_I chuckled to myself, Kairi had fallen asleep in Sora's shoulder. It was the perfect picture, it it weren't in a hospital ward._

"_Shit," I cursed. I remembered what happened. I did a once over on myself to make sure I wasn't too badly injured._

_I had bandages on my head and my left arm was in a sling. One of my feet was wrapped up too, nothing too serious then._

"_Riku, you're awake," Sora was startled awake by my cursing. Wouldn't surprise me, he's a very light sleeper._

"_Riku, oh my god," Kairi exclaimed. She and Sora rushed from the chairs to either side of my bed._

"_Easy guys, I'm fine," I assured them, they exchanged a look.._

"_That's not what a week in a coma said to us," Kairi replied. Apparently I hit my head harder then I thought, probably the hardest out of everything._

"_Yes, well I'm awake and alive now, so I'm fine" I told them "How's Lucy? I saw her hit the car pretty hard just before I blacked out." I asked._

"_She's-" Kairi bit her lip and looked at the floor. It was bad news, I could tell._

"_Guys?" I prompted them to tell me. I had to know, I would find out sooner or later anyway but I wanted to hear it from my best friends. Sora breathed deeply._

"_Her parents pulled the plug on her life support machine," He looked away from me refusing to meet my eyes. "She died yesterday."_

_I think I died on the inside._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

"We're so sorry Riku" Kairi put a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder.

"No, that's not fair," Riku stuttered, "I never-" he choked, tears spilling form his eyes.

"It's okay Riku," Kairi wrapped her arms around him, trying to sooth Riku and his grief. Sora shifted uncomfortably on his feet, Kairi nodded to him to let him know she had it covered.

"I'll go get some coffee," He left quickly.

Riku poured his heart into his tears. It wasn't fair he never to to resolve things with Lucy. He never got to talk to her properly. Even her last words to him were cold and hurtful. _"Stay away from me."_

"you okay?" Kairi ased when he stopped.

"not really" Riku sniffed.

"What happened between you two?" she asked. "At first Lucy muttered things, most of the time calling you things I don't particularly wish to repeat." she said.

"If she was talking why did her parent pull the plug?" Riku demanded. How could they even consider it when she clearly wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Because she just deteriorated Riku. The doctor said she was never going to make it." Kairi took a step back. She knew how frightening Riku could be when he's angry. "I saw her, you could almost see her wasting away before your eyes." she said sadly.

"Oh" Riku nodded. Sora came back into the room and handed one of the three coffees he was carrying.

"I asked your doctor and he he'll be here in a minute and that you can have coffee." He said to Riku and handed him a coffee.

"Thanks," Riku took one of the other coffees from him. Most people would think Sora was a bad friend for walking out when Riku was grieving. Riku understood why Sora had left, Riku was really the only stable thing in Sora's life. To him Riku was unbreakable and Riku doubted seeing him like he was, was an easy task for Sora. He was grateful Sora was there for him.

_~Forever I will live for you~_

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**I actually cried when I was writing this chapter. It was just so sad, poor Riku.**_

_**Review to let me know if I can improve on anything. Tragedy isn't the sought of thing I'm used to writing but I think I got it right.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	9. Never Surrender

---xxXo Chapter Nine oXxx---

--- Never Surrender---

_~I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow~_

_~I don't wanna live like this today~_

_I was asked to give Lucy's eulogy. Without really thinking about it first, I took up the offer._

_I had no idea what to say. It wasn't until I sat down and thought about it that I realised I'm not the person who should write her eulogy. It was all my fault she was gone anyway. If I hadn't been stupid enough to tell Lucy what'd been going on, she'd still be here._

_But what if I'd never told her at all? She would've found out some other way surely. What would she have done then?_

_If she'd only let me finish explaining, if only I'd stopped chasing her to tell her. If I'd chosen a better time to tell her I wouldn't be sitting here wondering the if's. If only..._

_I stared back down at the paper. There was no way I was going to be able to write this eulogy. I wasn't cut out for it, all of this was my fault anyway._

_Maybe her brother can do it, would it be wrong of me to pass off the responsibly to Roxas. Would Cloud and Tifa understand that I just couldn't do it._

_I guess the only to find out was to try. I reached for my mobile phone and dialled Roxas's number._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

"Riku, need some help?" Roxas greeted. It wasn't often Riku called Roxas.

"I can't do it Roxas" Riku said, choking a little on his words.

"I understand' Roxas consoled, since her death, Roxas and Riku had become quite close. Roxas knew the complete story behind the two of them and whist Riku spent his time blaming himself for Lucy's death, Roxas couldn't help but see how it was also Lucy's fault for running out onto the road without looking properly.

Yes it was partly Riku's fault for cheating on her, and Roxas would never forgive him for that, but he was going to make amends when Lucy ran away.

"Thanks Roxas," Riku mumbled.

"I think I can handle it," Roxas replied. "Stay safe." He hung up. 'Stay safe' was just something he and Riku always said to each other, reminding them to not do anything reckless and stupid, their own personal reminder of Lucy.

Now that Roxas had been given the responsibility to write her eulogy, he hoped he could pull it off.

_Stay with me here now~_

_~And never surrender~_

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

**X  
X  
X**

_**I cried in this chapter too D:**_

_**please tell me your thoughts of how I've written it to be like. I really do want some constructive critism this fic is sought of an experiment. Hopefully I've got it right.**_

_**Reviews to say I've got it right are just as helpful.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	10. Believe

---xxXo Chapter Ten oXxx---

---Believe---

_~I can't fill the emptiness inside~_

_~since you've been gone~_

_Roxas ended up giving the eulogy and he did a much better job than I ever dreamed of doing._

"_Lucy was a strong girl. She never really had a nickname growing up, but she was a sister, friend, lover and fighter till the very end._

_When we were children, mum used to scold us all the time. Being the twins that we were, we had a taste for mischief. Mum always said it would get us into trouble one day._

_Lucy was a beautiful girl, many of you would agree that her dark hair and brown eyes were anything but plain._

_I'll never forget our first day of Year 7. our science teacher made the mistake of making us partners and we ended up torching the back corner of the science lab._

_Lucy and I were always close. As twins it was almost like an unwritten rule that we had to be. But, like most rules we came across, we decided that we should break it._

_For three years Lucy and I had nothing to do with each other and in that time she found someone I believe would've lived the rest of his life with her, if only he could. He himself will one day be a great man, I once hoped he'd be my brother in law, but unfortunately that is not to be._

_Lucy never wasted a moment, always on the move, always ready for a new adventure. We never though that one of her adventures would take her away from us._

_We have gathered here today to farewell a wonderful person who was taken before she should have._

_Lucy always used to say "I'm going to find that bush everyone is beating around and burn it to the ground."_

_Lucy loved the song "Affirmation" by Savage Garden._

_Lucy belonged to no one._

_Lucy was the perfect twin and an angel._

_May you live on forever in our hearts._

_We love you."_

_I don't really remember much else, I was to engulfed in my grief._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

"Man I hate ties" Sora muttered, adjusting his tie for the thousandth time. Why was it again he was wearing a suit to Lucy's funeral? She would've preferred him wearing shorts and a t-shirt for sure.

"Leave it alone Sora" Kairi scolded lightly, batting his hand away, "I know, you hate them but show some respect." she adjusted her own black dress so it covered a little more of her skin than Sora would've liked. They entered the funeral hall and found Riku sitting on his own in the third row. Dressed like everyone else in a black suit.

"How you holding up?" Sora asked, Riku simply shrugged. Sora nodded and sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Kairi sat on his other side and grabbed his hand. Someone had to be there for him now that Lucy was gone, and there was no way Kairi was going to let it be Fuu.

As Roxas made his speech, the reality hit them all. Lucy was gone and she was never coming back. They were all going to miss her.

_~You're all that I need~_

_~Just tell me that you still believe~_

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Okay I really cried when writing this. Absolutely bawled like a bitch, so much I had to stop halfway through the first paragraph of Lucy's eulogy and wait a while before I could write again. I don't think I've ever been incapacitated by a character like that.**_

_**Then again I cried like a bitch at the end of 358/2 days when Xion died and again when you see her fading away from the memory on the bottom screen. I had to pause it several times just to get through it.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated and there is two more chapters to go.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	11. Don't Wake Me

--xxXo Chapter Eleven oXxx--

---Don't Wake Me---

_~I wanna talk and laugh like we used to~  
~When I see you in my dreams at night~  
~It's so real but it's in my mind~_

_I've been dreaming of Lucy every night for a few months now. Four to be exact. That's how long it's been since she died._

"_Oi Riku, pay attention damn it."_

"_Sorry Roxas" I apologised. The two of us had become really good friends. I think both of us really needed someone to hang out with since Lucy'd gone. Sure Sora and Kairi offered to hang with me more often but I don't want to be a third wheel._

"_Do you still dream of her?" Roxas asked. It was an unspoken agreement between us not to say her name out loud, but we didn't need to anyway. It was always obvious who we were talking about._

"_All the time" I replied, he nodded and played with his ring absently._

"_My dreams stopped last week," Roxas said, both of us dreamed of Lucy after she died, lucky for Roxas his were of more pleasant days. Mine were always of the accident. "do you think it's because I've let go?"_

"_Maybe." I shrugged "Maybe it's because you know in your heart that anything you did to her would've been forgiven by now." I suggested._

"_I think you're right, I have no more regrets." Roxas replied. "I cherish every moment I had with Lucy," he smiled._

"_Lucky." I replied_

"_It'll all turn out okay Riku," Roxas said, knowing exactly why he was the lucky one of the two of us. "If it helps any, I've forgiven you."_

"_I'm not sure about that Roxas, but thanks" I grinned gratfully. Roxas was agood friend, I hope I never do something stupid to ruin that._

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

it's been four months.

I find it interesting how I'm yet to see silver again. I wonder what happened, it's no like his girlfriend knew about us.

Then again, he'd be dumb enough to tell her.

I'll have to investigate to see what happened. Normally I would tell dumb and dumber where I was going, but it's really not worth the effort.

I got up and began walking away, down to the spot where silver and I used to meet. Maybe he was there waiting for me?

"Fuu, where you going y'know?" dumber called after me. Why is it I hang out with these two exactly?

"Leave her, she's going to do something important to her" Seifer said to him. Ah, that's right, because Seifer knows me so well, I don't need to say anything at all. Dumber just happens to hang around him too.

I took my usual route to the paopu tree. Through the town, out past the graveyard and to the beach.

I glanced out into the graveyard, when I walked past. Sometimes there was someone there, visiting a relative or a friend.

To my surprise I saw Riku there. I stopped in my tracks and watched him. He laid down a bunch of roses and ate some ice cream while talking to the gravestone. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I didn't want to disturb him. By the looks of it, he wouldn't want me there either.

I turned around and went back to my friends.

_~It's like a movie playing over in my head~  
~Don't wanna look 'cause i know how it ends~  
~All the words that I said that I wouldn't say~  
~All the promises I made that I wouldn't break~  
~It's last call, last song, last dance~  
~'Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance~_

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**I'm not sure why I put Fuu's perspective in this chapter, it seemed like it was the right thing to do, getting in her head.**_

_**I guess it's because you never hear her say a lot, it make you wonder what's going through her head.**_

_**The next chapter, I feel, is rather melancholy. It's saddening but it's not a deep depressing sadness. It's a light, happier kind of resolving sadness... anyway you'll just have to wait till tomorrow for it to really understand what I'm getting at.**_

_**~Shazi-chan.**_


	12. Lucy

---xxXo Chapter Twelve oXxx---

---Lucy---

_~Hey Lucy, I remember your name~  
~I left a dozen roses on your grave today~  
~I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away~  
~I just came to talk for a while~  
~I got some things I need to say~_

_I worked up the courage to visit Lucy's grave. I even bought her some flowers and ice cream._

"_Hey Lucy," I said the the her grave. It felt strangely comforting to talk to her, even though I wasn't really. "I bought you some roses" I said "I know they're your favourite" I placed them in front of her grave stone._

_I ate my ice cream and left hers next to the roses. 'Can you believe Butterscotch is my favourite flavour now? I never used to like it" I laughed. There were lots of small thing about Lucy that i'd adopted, just small things like her favourite kind of ice cream and her favourite song._

"_i guess it's just my way of keeping you with me forever. I've even started listening to Savage Garden" I laughed again. Savage Garden was not the band anyone would expect me to listen to. I was more of a Linkin Park or 30 Seconds To Mars kind of guy._

_~Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday~  
~They said it'd bring some closure to say your name~  
~I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance~  
~But all I got are these roses to give~  
~And they can't help me make amends~_

"_I remembered your birthday. Roxas and I ate butterscotch ice cream all day and listened to all your favourite music" I told her "then we had that costume party you always wanted, we went as the blues brothers, just for you" it was a great night, when Kairi arrived in her fairy costume she cried when she saw who we dressed up as. She missed Lucy too._

"_I guess that's really all that's happened." I sighed and gathered my things that I wasn't leaving there, like her ice cream stick. "I promise I'll come visit you for you birthday next year" I told her "I love you Lucy."_

_~Just another moment in your eyes~  
~I'll see you in another life~  
~In heaven where we never say goodbye~_

**LoVe**

**lOvE**

_**All finished. **_

_**Thank you all for reading and thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all and may your life be filled with happiness and love.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


End file.
